Armageddon Again
by RoseJaestyr
Summary: Follows the post game story of my lone wanderer. He rescues a girl from some super mutants and she leads him on a new adventure that could change the wasteland forever. Rated M for eventual violence and sex as well as some adult themes.
1. Better Times

"Hey Jonas, let me get a shot with the big game hunter."

"Sure thing Doc." Jonas replied cheerful as always. Pulling a camera from his lab coat's pocket Jonas looked through the lens and chuckled to himself. "Alright now, say cheese."

Adrian gazed at the camera practically glowing with happiness and pride as he loudly exclaimed cheese practically shouting the word obviously beyond excited.

"Alright son" James gazed downwards to Adrian, a proud smile on his face. "Let's head back to your party, Amata is probably wondering where you're at."

Then the scene changed Adrian was older. "Come on Adrian, stop stalling, we need to take the general occupation aptitude test." This was spoken by Amata, Adrian's only real friend in the vault and the Overseer's daughter.

Adrian looked at her, a sparkle in his eyes. "Come on Mata he said. I'm not going to take the G.O.A.T." He snickered as he said this. The absurd sounding acronym always made him laugh.

"Oh hardy har har" Amata smiled back at him feigning anger. "It's not funny and stop calling me Mata!" She giggled before continuing, "Your sixteen years old, I think you can finally pronounce the A in my name."

"Oh you're completely correct Mata." Adrian put his bb gun back into the storage case he kept down in the makeshift shooting range his dad made him in the reactor room for his tenth birthday. "I am perfectly capable of pronouncing your name as Amata." Walking out the door Amata in tow Adrian turned around suddenly forcing them both to a sudden halt. "However…" Adrian paused to look at her. His face was completely serious. "Then I wouldn't get to see how cute you look when you're annoyed with me."

"What?" Amata wasn't entirely certain she had heard him correctly. "Ah uh… Adrian… I"

"Now then" Adrian said interrupting her. "I'll meet you at the class room. I'm going to go see my Dad before the test."

Amata looked at him with a critical gaze sobering up immediately. "You're stalling again."

"Stalling?" Adrian asked." You hurt me Mata I'm positively wounded that you would even consider the notion that I, Adrian Greyson, would even consider putting off my G.O.A.T."

Amata continued to gaze at him with a look of general disapproval. "Fine but if you're not there in fifteen minutes I'm marching right into his office and dragging you to the G.O.A.T."

"No need to fear Mata." Adrian saluted as he walked down the hall towards the doctor's office.

Twelve minutes later after some joking, stalling, and a short lecture from his father about the importance of the G.O.A.T and why he shouldn't pretend to be sick when he really isn't, Adrian left the Doctors office and began the short walk to class.

As he reached the class room he noticed a small group sitting outside the classroom. Upon closer inspection he noticed they all had on the same ridiculous leather jackets and one of them sported a pompadour that could be seen from miles away. It was Butch and his cronies and upon even further inspection he realized they were engaged in their second favorite pastime, bullying Amata. their favorite being kicking the shit out of Adrian every time he said something that pissed Butch off.

"Leave me alone Butch!" Amata said obviously annoyed.

"Oh come on Amata, don't be that way, have a little fun." This was Wally Mack Butch's right hand man and main partner in crime.

"Yeah" Butch continued, Come on Amata, I'll show you a real tunnel snake." Butch laughed at his own joke. Paul quickly laughing with him while Wally just sat waiting for another chance to speak.

"Hey Wally" Adrian walked over to him while Butch began spouting out more obscene jokes with Paul pretending to laugh, encouraging the ordeal. "Wow Wally is this really worth your time?"

"What do you mean worth my time, punk" Wally said looking at Adrian. "I'm just having a little fun with this bitch, what's it to you?"

"You know what it is to me." Adrian replied "But honestly, Wally, right now I'm more concerned about you."

"Me?" Wally asked a look of surprise momentarily on his face before going back to pissed.

"Yeah, you I mean I thought you had real potential, just look at the Mack family. Your dad is a natural leader, he would be the obvious choice for Overseer if something happened to the current one and your brother, he's a valued member of vault security. But then there's you, Wally, following an idiot like Butch and doing whatever he wants."

"Wally Mack follows no man!" Wally was getting even more annoyed than he was before.

"Really now, because I've heard from several sources that you do anything he tells you to and I do mean anything Wally."

"What?!" This time he shouted it loud enough to get Butch and Paul's attention. "Who's been spreading that crap around?!" Turning to Butch, Wally crossed his arms in defiance. "We're done here" he stated.

"Done?" Butch asked him an enraged glare forming in his eyes. "I say when we're done."

"Who appointed you King of the vault? I say we're done here, C'mon Paul lets go."

"Butch?" Paul asked." Wally?" The poor kid looked confused beyond help. "Uh, Okay" he said finally coming to a decision and following Wally as he stormed down the halls to god knows where.

"Fine I was done here anyways." Butch looked at Adrian one last time with his if I could get away with it I would murder you right here and now look before running after his cronies.

Amata looked to her savior, a relieved expression washing over her features. "Thanks", she said" I don't know why they're always bugging me because I'm the Overseer's daughter?" she wondered aloud before looking back to him. "Assholes! Anyways thanks, Adrian saved me again."

"You know me Mata" Adrian saluted her. "Once again your Knight in shining Vault suit Adrian Greyson at your service."

Amata laughed once before entering the classroom. "Come on my Knight we have a G.O.A.T to take." As they entered the classroom the scene changed for a second time, this time Adrian was asleep in his bed watching himself from third person. He saw Amata walk into his room. He saw her shake him while he slept and heard her calling his name" Adrian", she yelled" Adrian come on you have to wake up!"

Then he awoke. Not to Amata calling his name, not to the crazed Overseers murderous rampage, and not to his last moments before leaving the vault. No. He was alone in his bed, the metallic ceiling hanging over head. Looking down at his feet, Dogmeat whined, a generally worried expression on his face.

"It's okay", he said to his dog patting him on the head before lying back down." Just dreaming of better times" he said as he departed back into the world of sleep.


	2. Game Plan

**Okay so I'm still getting used to writing actual stories again and I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that are painfully obvious. I'm honestly not entirely certain if I'll keep going with this story mainly because it was an idea I had so long ago it's starting to feel a little stale.**

**Any way that's enough about my problems.** **On**** with the show.**

* * *

The room was dark which meant it wasn't exactly day yet and Dogmeat wasn't growling which meant he wasn't about to die, so Adrian didn't know what had woken him up. Luckily this mystery was solved in about five seconds when he heard the shouting start up again.

"Adrian! Adrian! Go'damnit boy getch'ur ass down here or I swear to fuck I will fire into that shithole of yours before you even get the chance to" Jericho was suddenly cutoff as a large dog bound out from the front door followed by a young man in only a ripped up pair of jeans.

"Shut up Jericho, for Christ's sake you'd think an army of super mutants was bearing down on top of Megaton from the way you're shouting".

"Actually kid" Jericho smiled insanely at him. "That's not too far off".

It took all of fifteen minutes for the lone wanderer to grab his gear load his weapon and feed Dogmeat before finally heading to Moriarty's Saloon which seemed to be the chosen meeting place for all we are going to die a horrible death related meetings. This was likely due to the fact that it meant everyone's alcoholic beverage of choice was close at hand.

"Alright Sheriff, what's going on and why am I up before the sun?" Adrian looked to the town Sheriff Lucas Simms as he spoke, a hint of annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"Alright boy, I see you're unhappy about being woken up early. Jericho and I weren't too excited about it either but Stockholm assured me this was an emergency. One that can't be ignored until later."

"Trust me kid, this one's so good even I'm excited about it, after what he told me." Jericho said this as he sat down on his favorite stool at the bar with a loud thump and grabbed his drink which he presumably ordered right before he was sent to awaken Adrian from his beauty sleep.

"Alright Adrian, I'll explain quickly since you're the only one who doesn't know what's going on. You know Springvale school?"

"You mean the shitty rundown building down the road that's often home to raiders and junkies?"

"The very one, only this time it's filled with Super Mutants and Talon Company."

"That's insane! Super mutants barely come here and never when they're fighting with Talon Company. That battle pretty much stays at the capitol building and small pockets of D.C."

"Both sides mean business." Jericho stated this, knocking back what appeared to be his third drink since he sat down. "I went to the nest with Stockholm and looked at it for myself. The whole fucking place is a war zone. And as much as I hate Talon Company they seem to be on the losing side here which means we're dealin with more than the usual small group of uglies." Jericho finished his sentence by quickly downing a fourth drink and finally a coughing fit before lighting a cigarette. "Am I the only one drinking here?" Jericho laughed "or ye all just a bunch of pussies who can't hold yer drink during a fire fight."

Adrian looked at Jericho for a moment before simply stating. "I don't drink. Well at least not before a battle and not at Moriarty's, I prefer my drinks piss free if possible."

"Pussy!" Jericho laughed out the word before changing his gaze to the sheriff. "Am I correct in assuming your out as well?"

"I can't shoot straight when I drink, I'm getting older and some old wounds are catching up to me." the Sheriff sighed as he said this, a mournful look in his eyes.

Stockholm and Billy Creel however, the two men who had yet to speak up, seemed content to sit down and order a drink or two from Gob the Ghoul manning the counter. Adrian noted Billy bought a Nuka Cola one of the few nonalcoholic beverages served at Moriarty's. After silently handing them each their drinks he sat down and began cleaning glasses, trying his hardest to pretend he wasn't visible to the small crowd that gathered in Moriarty's that morning.

Adrian was finally ready to get down to business. "Alright, so we have an unconfirmed amount of super mutants squatting a block or two away from us and a small group of Talon Company is fighting them. However the mercs seem to be losing. Anything else we need to know before deciding our course of action?"

"One thing." Stockholm finally spoke up, having polished off his drink. "The Mutants have hostages; it looks to be about five people, three men and two women. One of them is actually a girl." He paused looking down at the floor as he added on the last part. "She looks like she's only about fourteen, maybe fifteen."

"Dandy!" Adrian exclaimed sarcastically." Captives, it's not a super mutant party without captives. Okay where are these people"

"I would assume the super mutants left them somewhere inside the school before they went to go get shot by the mercenaries. But I can't tell you where sadly for all the time I've spent in this radioactive wasteland staring at shit, I've yet to develop x-ray vision."

"That's fine Stockholm, I've been in there before, and I could probably find them. I doubt we'll get any help from Talon Company because they're generally assholes and Lucas, Jericho and I haven't exactly made friends with them."

"Yur damn right we dint. Sons of bitches think they're hot shit, but we show them how wrong they are, right kid!" Jericho was shouting, quite drunk at this point. Luckily Jericho seemed to live with the strange ability to fight better when he was plastered out of his mind.

"Alright, I think I've got a plan. Stockholm, I'll give you a sniper rifle, it's about time you got one anyway and I have a few extra. I want you to cover our asses when we storm down there, don't be stupid and aim only for the head because it makes you cool. That thing is powerful enough to pierce even Talon combat armor; I made sure of that myself. Aim for the chest or body."

"What the fuck are the rest of us doing, asshole?" Jericho was standing now and seemed quite eager to get started.

"Alright Jericho, you and the Sheriff will be dealing with fighting the super Mutants. Try to get at them from the east side of the building. It's better if we focus on the mutant threat first and then mop up what's left of Talon Company. Meanwhile Billy and I will be sneaking through the building interior in the hopes of saving the hostages so we're going to need a big distraction. You and Jericho need to think up something big so me and Creel can run in there without too much trouble. I'll give you access to my weapon stores just for today so have fun!"

"Is that all?" Billy asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Battle plans are actually pretty simple when you get down to it, which reminds me." Adrian looked from Billy to the Sheriff and then sat down on a stool before finally deciding. "Alright Sheriff, I like this plan but I think we need more people. Do you think you might be able to round up anyone else for our little militia? Tell them they get free guns and ammo."

"I'll do my best Adrian, but don't expect more than three extra bodies at most."

"That's fine; even one more person would make a difference here. Alright everyone you know what needs to be done, let's get crackin."

* * *

It didn't even take a full thirty minutes for the sheriff to gather two more able bodies, get everyone equipped ready to fight and in position. Sadly, it seemed the situation had improved little from the initial report. The mutants were still going strong and Talon Company, while managing to kill a few mutants, were losing more men than they could afford.

"Alright kid, everyone's ready, I say it's about time we got this shit rolling." Jericho spoke as he went through a small bag he had taken from the wanderer's house which was now revealed to be filled with various explosive, mostly frag grenades but a few land mines and plasma grenades as well.

"Holy hell Jericho, what are you planning to do with that?" Billy Creel sounded a bit worried although he was one of the better fighters in Megaton. He tried to stay out of the more dangerous situations if he could, feeling the need to live, so he could take care of Maggie, the little girl he had rescued from raiders a few years back.

"Nothin much buttercup, just a little side show so you and the little shit from the vault can get to doing your specialty."

"Shut up man, that's not cool, making fun of me and Maggie like that."

"Billy, calm down please, I need you ready when we go in there, and Jericho shut the fuck up and arm the damn back pack already!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave the doting father alone." Jericho then proceeded to arm several grenades within the pack before chucking it at the group of super mutants near them.

The explosion was large to say the least. Overly large Mutant limbs exploded in several directions, followed by a sickening splat and a shower of crimson. It was at this moment that Adrian grabbed ahold of Billy's arm to get his attention, knowing what the other man wanted, they set out.

"Don't you die in there, you pampered vault asshole." Jericho shouted before being drowned out by the familiar cough of his favorite assault rifle which was shortly followed by the similar sounds of Lucas and his two volunteers opening fire on the mutant horde.


End file.
